As an electronic tool for recording the plan of activities of a person, a schedule management tool of an electronic schedule book is known that is stored in a handheld terminal device of an individual or in a shared terminal device accessible to a number of people. In an electronic schedule book are stored the estimated start timings and the estimated end timings of the activities (called “tasks”) to be performed by the user of the electronic schedule book. The user of the electronic schedule book can check the task details by displaying them on, for example, the display of a handheld terminal device, and can manage his or her schedule.
Meanwhile, various methods for presenting the task details to the user have been disclosed.
As an example, an input supporting device has been disclosed in which, at the time of inputting a predetermined input item as a result of a user operation, it is made possible to select display or non-display of input supporting information, which corresponds to the predetermined input item having a segmented configuration for each input stage, at each input stage in response to a user operation. That is, the input supporting device varies the to-be-presented task details according to the user operation. As another example, a technology has been disclosed in which, at the end of a task, an empirical value is calculated based on the period of time from the start to the end of the task; executant skill information is updated; and, when a task search request is issued, the information is presented to the user who is suitable for the task (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-256155 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-223833).
However, even if the task details are presented using a related method, it is difficult to optimize the execution of tasks in each task group forming a task flow.
In the example of the input supporting device, it is made possible to select display or non-display of input supporting information, which corresponds to the predetermined input items, at each input stage in response to a user operation. However, the technology is not meant to enable automatic selection according to the skill (the degree of proficiency) of the user. Moreover, in the other example, although executant skill information of tasks is used, the technology is meant to recommend the user who is suitable for a particular task, but is not meant allow a single user to perform tasks in each task group forming a task flow.